a. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a method for deflecting a sheet of warps when weaving on a weaving machine, and to a weaving machine.
b. Discussion of Related Art
In order to increase the tension within a sheet of warps when beating a filling against a fabric's beatup line, it is known (U.S. Pat. No. 1,749,123) to deflect a sheet of warps using a bar-shaped support element extending across the weaving machine's width. This support element is associated within the so-called back shed with the lower sheet of warps, that is it is situated relative to shed-forming devices on the side facing the warp beam, and it is powered by a drive powered by the batten's drive. As a result the support element's motion is synchronized with the batten's motion.